endless_onslaughtfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Supremechancellor98/Is Season 4 The End?
Season 5 Might Be A Thing... But Not As You May Assume The Endless Onslaught Series ''is a massive story, believe it or not. In the previous blog post, I wrote about how the series may be coming to an end for good. But, there's a glimmer of hope in reality. As stated before, the series will merge into canon by the end of ''Season 4, and the similiarities would be so alike that there would be no purpose in continuing it. Although, there are still stories that have not been told in this saga. There are a myriad of characters who's backgrounds are barely mentioned or explored, and they only have futures that we are aware of. We know what becomes of Anakin Skywalker, Luke Skywalker, Leia, Ahsoka, and so on. We know. We know that stories have an end, all stories have an end. Eventually, Star Wars will come to an end. There will be a point when it's finished... but we don't want it to. We don't want the door to shut, a door that led us into a whole new world of exploration and joy, of happiness and pain, of pure satisfaction. I have contemplated long and hard on how this series could last a bit longer. It's fun writing it, and I know some people enjoy reading it too. On occassion, I check on Fanfiction.net how many views the story gets. Just recently, we reached 31,500... since the very beginning. That's amazing. But when I check monthly views, the first chapter gets on average from 800 to 1,000 or more; but then the very next chapter dips down to 500 or 300. It gets even less and less with each continuing chapter. It shows that many people are giving up on reading, don't like it, or just don't want to spend so much time reading all the chapters (heck three seasons). But that doesn't get me down at all. There are still so many people who read the story, and I believe that giving them what they want is very important (some things). I have a general idea on how ''Season 5 ''could be a thing. I know it sounds crazy, since ''Season 4 ''hasn't even been released yet, but it's worth talking about! ''Season 5 ''would not be a chronologically organized season. Meaning, it won't pick up after the events of ''Season 4's ''finale. It would contain groups of chapters - ''Episodes - ''that follow certain characters, and explore their pasts. Some ideas on those characters are... - Ducau Zaoku - pre-Clone Wars era, or even his term as Chancellor 17 BBY- 9 BBY (Season 1 ended with the jump to 9 BBY, completely skipping out on Zaoku's term as Chancellor - there's much to explore - especially with Anakin's revival). - Dorna Vakara - How she decided to leave the Jedi Order, her affections towards Darth Vindys (aka Rholto Rhaess the secret apprentice to Ducau Zaoku). These are just a few that I managed to come up with on the spot. I'd love to hear your thoughts because they are extremely important and valuable. Leave a comment below and I will get back to you as soon as possible! Category:Blog posts